Beautiful
by Gelpie2122
Summary: AU. Heather C is still alive. Her and Veronica are happily married and expecting their first child. Fluff, rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up Heather, we're gonna be late," she had a whine in her voice that Heather couldn't take anymore, "I swear if you're looking for that damn scrunchie I'm filing for divorce!" Her voice filled with sarcasm as she laughed at herself.

 _"Oh she just thinks she's so funny doesn't she?"_ Heather thought to herself. She grabbed her scrunchie on the way out of the room and turned off the light.

"In case you forgot, Veronica, I am carrying our children. I can't move as fast as I used to." She slowly made her way down the stairs, stopping midway "What's your damage anyway?" Heather glared at her so she remembers who she's talking to.

Veronica couldn't help but stare as Heather walked toward her. She asked herself every day how she got so lucky to call Heather hers. Heather was beautiful every day but there was something about the dress she chose to wear, red really was her color. Even her hair looked amazing tonight. Veronica didn't even realize she was staring until Heather said something.

"Is there a problem?" Heather grabbed her coat and nudged her wife.

"You look, I don't- just WOW." Veronica grabbed her own coat putting it on, "You make that dress look amazing. You look beautiful."

"I always look beautiful." Heather smiled, blue eyes finding brown she buttoned her jacket, "I mean red is my color. Just like blue is yours." she eyed her wife's outfit choice.

Veronica simply laughed and gave her wife a kiss on the cheek. "Come on my sweet little penguin, we really are gonna be late," she placed a hand on the small of Heather's back and led her out the door. " you're the one who hates to be late." She opened the door and helped Heather climb into the car.

"Well you waited until the last minute to tell me you had something special planned today, so do not blame this on me." Heather crossed her arms staring out the windshield before glaring at Veronica once again, "and do not call me a penguin again, I do not waddle." Her face softened when she saw a smile play across Veronica's face. She just couldn't stay mad at her.

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news but you definitely waddle, babe." She placed a gentle hand on Heather's knee, "I did tell you I made plans for today while we were eating the other night, you were the one that didn't want to get out of bed this morning," she held up a finger before Heather could protest, "before you even say it you are also the reason we were up half the night." She faced her wife and arched an eyebrow as she started to rub circles on her knee with her thumb receiving and eye roll in response.

"Like you were so bothered by staying up half the night or did I truly marry that Girl Scout cookie?" Heather's words were sharp but her smile took away the sting.

"Well Girl Scout cookies do seem to be your favorite, you eat them all the time." Veronica's tone completely innocent until she realized what she said. Heather shook her head and rolled her eyes as Veronica laughed at herself.

The smile on Heather's face grew as she continued to watch her wife. She took the hand Veronica had placed on her knee and laced their fingers together. These were the moments she cherished more than anything, though she would never tell Veronica that. As much as she pretended to not like surprises she loved when Veronica would plan them, she had always been the more romantic one, the only time she didn't like them was when Veronica forgot to mention she had something planned, like today.

"Yes I do like Girl Scout cookies, I could actually go for some right now." She shot Veronica a devious look as she gave her hand a little squeeze.

"You have got to be kidding me, Heather. We do not have time to be side tracked because you can't control your hormones." A hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I meant actual Girl Scout cookies. Don't be such a coose Veronica." Heather struggled as she reached forward and pulled a sleeve of Thin Mints out of her purse. Heather moaned as she crunched into a cookie. "Now where are we going?" She smiled sweetly as she ate another cookie.

"The whole point of a surprise is the element of not knowing, Heather. I promise you'll like it." Her tone was soft and her smile genuine. Heather threw Veronica one of her famous pouts that always got her what she wanted. "Ugh, fine, we're going to the city and that is all I'm telling you."

"God Veronica, you really think I can walk around the city right now? I can barely make it from the bedroom the the kitchen without hearing you bitch about how long it's taking me and you want me to go to the city." Heather scoffs, "What are we going to the city for anyway Veronica, it's January, it's cold."

"God, Heather what's your damage? Will you just let me do something nice for you? Did you forget that it's New York City, you don't have to walk anywhere." Veronica pulled her hand away from Heather's, were they really fighting again, it seems that's all they've done lately.

"I know you don't expect me to take the subway, hell you don't even like taking the subway. I'm not too fond of taxis either." Heather stared blankly out the window.

"I'm getting a fucking car service Heather, why do you have to be such a mega bitch?" She regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth. "I'm sorry Heather I ju-" Heather cut her off by simply holding up a finger.

"No. I will sit here quietly until we get wherever it may be that we're going. I'm sorry for being such a _'mega bitch'_ as you so kindly put it." Just like that the car fell silent as Heather turned and looked out the window, silently wiping a tear from her eye. She started yet another fight because she couldn't be patient enough to wait for the surprise.

The last two weeks felt like high school all over again with the way here were fighting. Every little thing set Heather off and Veronica would always bite back. There wasn't a thing they haven't fought about recently. Her hormones were running rampant and sometimes she just couldn't help it. She closed her eyes no longer holding back her tears. She loved Veronica more than she could describe and there truly was no one she would rather be spending her life with. This woman made her so happy even after all the time she spent trying to make her miserable, she never gave up, always knew just what to say and when to say it.

Heather couldn't help but think about their first fight. There was so much she wished she could go back and tell her eightteen year old self and Veronica.

 _"Dammit Heather, I don't know what you want me to do!" Veronica raised her voice making the blonde turn around._

 _"I want you to tell him to fuck off. Tell him that you're seeing someone. That things are serious." Heather waved her hands wildly as she walked towards Veronica._

 _"He's new, he just wants friends!"_

 _"He doesn't want just 'friends' Veronica. He want's to fuck you," Veronica stepped back as Heather spit the words at her. "or do you like that idea? Him touching you." Heather's face inches from Veronica's._

 _"That's not true Heather!" Veronica stepped back and stood her ground trying not to let Heather get to her._

 _"God Veronica, such a pillowcase. I see the way he looks at you. He looks at you like he is going to take you right there in the cafeteria. But if you like the thought of that, fine, go be with him. I can bet you though," she was in Veronica's face again, brushing their lips together before moving to her ear, "that he will never be able to fuck you like I do." Her breath was hot and heavy against Veronica's ear. She pulled away with an evil grin on her face._

 _"I don't want that Heather." Veronica stepped back, "I only want," she dropped her head stopping mid sentence because she knew Heather was right. "I just think he could use a friend. I promise that's all."_

 _"What do you want Veronica?" Heather pried trying to get Veronica to say it._

 _"I only want you, Heather." Veronica moved until her mouth was against Heather's ear, mimicking her girlfriend's action. "You are the only one I want to fuck me," her voice was low and intense. Heather's cheeks red as Veronica backed away.._

 _"Don't think I'm going to be fucking you anytime soon if you hang out with Jessie James." Heather went to walk out the door but Veronica grabbed her arm stopping her._

 _"You don't get off that easy, Heather." She pulled the blonde in for a kiss, their lips barely touching when Heather pulled away._

 _"I swear Veronica I see you talking to him, I will destroy you. You can transfer to Washington you can transfer Jefferson because after I'm done with you no one at Westerburg will let you play their reindeer games." Heather pushed her girlfriend off of her and walked out the door._

Looking back that was a stupid fight too, but Veronica wouldn't listen. Just like back then this was a small disagreement that ended in a had just spent last night so full of love, wanting and needing each other. Heather was lost in her thoughts when she noticed the glow of the city she's grown to love _._

She wiped tears from her cheeks before turning towards Veronica and resting her head on Veronica's shoulder, weaving her arm under Veronica's. "I'm sorry, Veronica. That was uncalled for. Please forgive me?" She placed a gentle kiss on her wife's arm before nuzzling into it.

Veronica let out a deep sigh, "I just wish, look I know you're hormones are all over the place right now, but Heather I was just trying to do something nice for you. Take you out on one last date before the babies are born." She gave Heather a quick kiss on the forehead before pulling into a parking garage. "Yes, I forgive you Heather, but please try to enjoy this night, I worked hard to plan it." She gave Heather a gentle smile as she put the car in park.

She stood besides the passenger door helping Heather out. "I love you, Veronica. I really am sorry." She stood up and pulled Veronica in for a kiss. "Now where are we going?" She smiled sweetly.

"I promise you will find out shortly, Heather. But you are going to have to walk just a little bit." Heather rolled her eyes and Veronica couldn't help but laugh, the car ride already behind them. She took Heather's hand in hers and walked out to the busy sidewalk.


	2. Chapter 2

Heather gripped Veronica's hand tighter moving closer as they stood on the sidewalk, burying her face in the shorter woman's neck to shield her from the cold. Veronica smiled as she felt the hot breath of her wife on her neck. Reaching across her own body she placed her free hand on Heather's stomach tracing circles with a finger. They stood content in silence waiting for the car, letting the sound of the busy Manhattan streets fill their ears. She nudged Heather's head up with her shoulder smiling softly at the blonde before gingerly placing a kiss on red lips.

"Heather, my dear, you are in for quite the evening." Her smile never fading as she spoke. "I promise the car should be here any second, I know you're freezing." She kissed Heather's nose lightly pressing warm lips to cold skin.

Heather couldn't help but smile as her wife pulled away. "I hope you're right because I am freezing." Her teeth chattered as she snuggled close to Veronica again. She let out a sigh of relief when a car pulled up in front of them and Veronica stepped forward to open the door.

"Your chariot awaits, my dear." Veronica gestured to the car as Heather walked toward her. She helped her climb in before following suit. "Now the first stop of the night, dinner at your favorite restaurant. We will have one of the best views of the city." She watched the smile grow on Heather's face as she started to talk about the plans for the night.

"Oh, The View? That place is so very. Veronica, what made you think of taking me there?" Heather asked trying to get more information out of her wife.

Veronica giggled as she pulled Heather close. "I just wanted to take you out for a nice night. You're due in a few weeks and we'll be busy with the babies, so i figured a night out about us, and only us, could do us some good." Her voice was soft as she explained her reasoning. Pushing her hair out of her face she looked over at her wife again who was biting her lip.

"You cannot be serious, there is no way that turn-" Heather silenced her by pressing red lips to paler pink ones. Heather sucked Veronica's bottom lip into her mouth nibbling gently causing a moan to escape the brunette. Pulling away she rested her forehead against her wife's. "We're gonna be at the restaurant soon." she breathed out.

"I was simply kissing my wife, nothing wrong with that." Heather smirked looking at a worked up Veronica. "I'm sure there will be plenty of me kissing you tonight. Oh look we're here." Her voice filled with excitement.

They were seated immediately when they entered the restaurant. They spent the entirety of the meal talking about their relationship, their careers, and how life had changed more than they expected it to. They talked about their soon to be child, all was well until they started to discuss names.

"I refuse to let you name our daughter Heather!" Veronica set her wine glass down, "Just like I will not name our son Kurt." she laughed at the mention of the name as high school memories came floating to mind.

"What are you laughing at? I never said Kurt for a boy, Heather did. You're just mad because I shot down Jason." She nudged her wife under the table starting to laugh with her, "I wouldn't be naming her Heather after me, it would be after Heather obviously." she continued to laugh as Veronica shook her head.

"I don't even know the sex, this is unfair, you have an advantage," shooting Heather a look she continued, "unlike someone people, I have the patience to wait." She took a sip of her wine waiting for a response from her wife.

"Well I wanted to know and I always get what I want," a wicked grin forming as she took a sip of her water. "but I think you know that." She leaned across the table and planted a gentle kiss on her wife's lips causing her to blush, she never was one for public displays of affection.

"You don't _always_ get what you want, Heather." She stated matter of factly as she took Heather's hand in hers.

"Well I did get you to date me, fall in love, and marry me, didn't I?" She raised her eyebrows questioning the woman across from her. "Well the falling in love part wasn't hard, you had a thing for me from the beginning."

"I did not!" Veronica's face turned bright red, "At least not the way you always make it seem." she lowered her face from Heather's gaze, her voice low.

" _I hate when she brings this up. She was the one who initiated this relationship, not me. She was the one who had something for me first."_ Veronica thought to herself she could still feel the heat in her cheeks.

"It's okay Veronica, I was hot in high school." She lifted her wife's chin the confidence in her voice fading as she smiled shyly.

Veronica noticed the smile but as she went to say something the waiter placed the check on the table. She slipped her credit card into the check cover and looked back at her wife. She tried to read Heather's expression but it was one of those moments where she couldn't. Neither one of them noticed when the waiter brought came and took the check until he arrived back with.

"Mrs. Sawyer, your ride is outside." His voice was soft as if he had just interrupted something he shouldn't have. Veronica gave him a gracious smile and signed the receipt before getting up and helping Heather. Both women made sure to give him a thank you and a smile before leaving.

"Hey Heather, can I ask you something?" Veronica asked as they got into the car.

"You felt the need to ask permission? Like me saying no has ever stopped you before." Heather eyed her wife, sensing something was off. "What's wrong, babe?"

"Well after I told you that I didn't have a thing for you in high school and you gave the same answer you always do," Heather smiled, she was hot in high school, "something was different. The way you smiled, it was, it was just different."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Heather sat up straighter and flattened out her dress as she thought about what Veronica had just said. " _How did she notice that. It was only a smile."_

"I just, I started thinking about when we were in school I guess." Heather stared out the window as the car started to move.

Veronica slid behind her and wrapped both arms around her resting her hands on her baby bump. Heather turned her whole body so she could lean against her wife, she didn't like being vulnerable and was going to try her best to hide it from Veronica. She rested her hands on Veronica's as she started to talk again.

"I had a thing for you from the beginning too," her voice almost a whisper.

" _HA! I knew it, I knew it. Veronica: 1 Heather: 0"_ Veronica smiled against her wife's neck making sure to keep her thoughts to herself.

"I mean, you think you already know that, but from the moment I first saw you, first talked to you I knew something was different. You were different from Heather and Heather. You cared, even when I treated you like shit. You had this smile and you were just so beautiful." She let out a sigh like she had just told her deepest darkest secret.

Veronica was at a loss for words. Heather, outside of their wedding vows, had never really said anything like that. She wasn't one to show her true feelings,not even to herself. She simply repositioned them so that she could see Heather's face and was surprised when she saw tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh babe." Veronica wiped the tears away with her thumbs before pulling her wife close to her. "Hey, there's still more stuff I have planned." She gave Heather a quick peck on the cheek before reaching into her coat pocket and pulling out two tickets and handing them to Heather.

Heather studied them for a minute. "Oh my God, you've been listening to me talk about seeing Wicked since Kristin came back." She stared at the tickets silently for a moment, "Veronica, holy shit, these are really good seats. Like really good." She studied her wife's face tears forming as she saw her beaming smile.

"Heather please don't cry, please." She pulled her in for another hug. "We don't have to go, I mean I know how much you love Kristin Chenoweth and it's one of her last shows and I just thought that.." Heather pulled away from the hug before kissing Veronica passionately.

"These are happy tears." She kissed Veronica again. She pulled away finding dark brown eyes and locking their gaze. "I love you, Veronica. So much." Her voice sincere almost causing Veronica to tear up with her.

"I love you too, Heather." She placed a gentle kiss to the woman's forehead as the car came to a stop in front of the theater. "Now, let's say we get in there and enjoy the show?" She gave Heather one last kiss before opening the door and climbing out of the car.

They walked hand in hand through the theater to their seats. Heather rest her head on Veronica's shoulder and laced their fingers together. Veronica couldn't help but smile, it might have only been the hormones making her act like this but she would take every minute of mushy Heather she could get.

Veronica couldn't help but glance at Heather all night. She would do anything to make Heather happy. She loved every minute of their relationship, even when they were fighting. Looking back she smiled at all the times she thought she hated Heather Chandler, which was most of high school. Her freshman self would die if she could see into the future. Veronica knew, in this very moment, that her life was complete as long as she had Heather by her side. She couldn't help but smile as she watch her wife smile and stare in amazement as the show came to a close.

"That was amazing," Heather was practically jumping up and down, "she is wonderful." They picked up their things and started their way out the theater.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you were going to leave me for her." Veronica laughed at herself as they walked outside.

"Well she is quite beautiful, extremely talented, blonde hair, eyes that you can never really tell if they're green or blue," Heather teased poking her wife, "but she's too short for my liking. Gillian Anderson on the other hand." Heather returned the laugh shooting Veronica a smile.

"Gillian Anderson isn't on Broadway. You can't switch mediums like that!"

"Where's the car? It's cold." She snuggled up against Veronica trying to keep warm.

"It's not here. There's uh, there's more to the surprise, come on." Veronica pulled Heather toward the sea of people waiting at the stage door.

"Veronica, I can't stand here. It's cold, I'm tired, and my feet hurt. Plus with it being this cold they're probably going to sneak them out another way." Heather whined as Veronica pulled the past the sea of people up to the door. "We can't just go in there." Veronica ignored her and opened the door. They were greeted instantly by a security guard.

"We should be on the list." Veronica smiled at him sweetly. "Veronica Sawyer and Heather Chandler." The man moved to the side and guided them in.

"Veronica, how on earth did you manage this?" Heather whispered as they were escorted down a hallway. "I mean getting great seats is one thing, but how on earth did you manage to get us back here? And where exactly are we going?"

"I have my ways, I'm not the Girl Scout cookie I used to be." Veronica placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, receiving a questioning look from her wife. "Okay, maybe I am still a Girl Scout cookie at heart, I know people and I did some talking and now you are going to meet the one and only Kr-"

"Kristin Chenoweth." A voice bellowed from behind them. Both women turned around to see the Broadway star standing there. Tears filled Heather's eyes as she tried to speak. "Oh honey, please don't cry. Come with me, you look like you could use a seat." She smiled led the women to her dressing room.

Heather was speechless almost the whole time except for a few words and questions. This was by far the nicest thing anyone has ever done for her. She hadn't smiled like that in a long time.

"Thank you so much." Heather beamed as she said goodbye. Veronica shook her head, her wife has met celebrities before and never acted like this. She made sure to say goodbye and thank you as they left.

"Veronica, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I don't know what to say." She gave the woman a kiss as they climbed into the car.

"Well that's a first." Veronica smiled against her wife's lips.

"Shut up." Heather silenced her wife with another kiss smiling as their lips met.

Veronica was the one to deepen the kiss pulling Heather close to her. She sucked Heather's bottom lip into her mouth gently nibbling. A small moan escaped the blondes lips as her hands moved to dark hair. Veronica moved her lips to Heather's neck nipping at the delicate skin. Heather tilted her head back exposing more skin to her wife, her breath hitching as Veronica kissed down her neck towards her collarbones. Veronica had just started to undo the buttons on Heather's jacket when they were interrupted by the driver.

"Ladies, we're at your destination." His voice timid sensing he had interrupted something. "I have the time to pick you up on Sunday, is there anything else you'll need?"

Heather gave Veronica a confused look as he got out of the car and opened the door for them. She took her wife's hand as she climbed down taking in her surroundings trying to figure out where exactly they were.

"Shit, Heather, this was supposed to be part of the surprise. I got us a room for two nights in the city so that we don't have to worry about cleaning or cooking and can just spend the whole day in the city tomorrow. We don't really have to go out we can just stay in and have like a mini getaway." Veronica rambled as Heather looked around again.

"Veronica, we're in a parking garage, not a hotel." She would do just about anything to get a rise out of Veronica.

"No shit Heather. The hotel however is The Plaza. I figured you're used to being spoiled so I should just continue to do so." Veronica smiled as Heather's eyes lit up with excitement. "I thought you'd like that." She gave Heather a quick hug pulling away and placing her hands on Heather's round stomach. "I have a feeling these little ones are going to have your taste in, well everything, so we might as well get little Jason or Gertrude used to it to." Veronica smiled as Heather rolled her eyes at the names.

"We can discuss the names later, we don't have any clothes. Do you expect me to sleep in this dress?" She gestured to her outfit.

"Yes we do, Heather helped me plan this weekend and seemed more than happy to bring clothes down." Veronica was now talking to Heather's stomach. "I have not felt you kick all day, are you mad at me?" She gently rubbed the bump.

"No, but this mamma sure is gonna be if you don't get her out of the cold." Heather shot Veronica an annoyed glance. "Can we please go inside?"

"Yes, my love. Let's go" Veronica took Heather's hand in her own and lead her to the hotel.

Both women were stunned by the look of the hotel. Neither of them had seen anything so nice before. They quickly grabbed their room keys and made their way upstairs. Upon entering the room Heather saw two suitcases placed to the side, her signature red and Veronica's blue. The two took their time getting settled and taking in the room


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Roni? Which Heather brought our stuff?" Heather called from the bedroom.

"Heather Mac, why? And you know I hate that nickname." Veronica made sure Heather heard the annoyance in her voice.

"Because this is a little snug," Heather tugged at the shirt trying to pull it over her stomach as she walked into the living room. "I really hope whatever she threw in there for tomorrow actually fits. Why on earth would you leave her in charge of picking out clothes? I love her but she's not the brightest person there is." She laughed as she gave up.

"Guess I didn't really think much of it. You always said she had a better fashion sense than that, how did you word it, _'total cooze and mega bitch'_ Heather Duke. Plus you and I both know Heather McNamara would still do anything for you." She watched Heather walk to the couch. "You still look very cute though." Veronica said as she joined her wife.

"Either Heather would still do anything for me. Thank you," she paused for a moment as she thought about her wife's nickname again, "Roni." A wicked smile forming as disgust washed over Veronica's face.

"Seriously, how have I put up with you for so long?" Veronica laughed as Heather rested her head on her shoulder.

"Because no matter what, you have and will love me." Heather snuggled into her wife's side moving as close as she could. "Your little ones decided to wake up by the way." She took Veronica's hand and placed it on her stomach. "Mini me likes the sound of your voice, just like their mamma" she gave her wife a soft smile and kiss.

"I feel so weird talking to your stomach, Heather. Like I know they can hear me but it just feels weird. How do I know what to talk about? Plus how do you know it's my voice they like?" Veronica felt a little flutter under her hand as she spoke. Heather was always right.

"Haven't you learned by now, I'm always right." Her voice sluggish. "Just talk about anything Veronica. You're love for writing, whatever strange books you're reading, your beautiful wife." She placed a kiss on Veronica's neck before closing her eyes to take in the moment.

After a few moments Veronica felt the weight of Heather's head and knew she was sleeping. She traded talking for tracing shapes instead smiling every time she felt a flutter of movement. Relaxing she took in her surroundings, she was sitting in a suite in The Plaza Hotel, married to the love of her life, with twins on the way. The last few years have been a whirlwind and she wouldn't want it any other way. After yawning a little bit herself she decided it was time to wake the queen and go to bed.

"Heather, my love, let's go to bed." She gently nudged her wife and received a groan in response. "Heather, I don't want you to sleep on the couch." She nudged her a little harder this time causing the woman to wake.

"God Veronica," she groaned her voice still heavy with sleep, "you could've been more gentle." She did not like to be woken up. Slowly she got up and made her way to the bed. Veronica followed close behind.

"I was gentle but all I got was a groan, I didn't feel like hearing you complain in the morning that you had to sleep on the couch." She took Heather's hand in her own, "bed?" She received a simple nod and a sluggish Heather started to climb into bed. By the time Veronica had shut off the lights and gotten herself situated for the night Heather was fast asleep.

"Goodnight Heather." Veronica whispered before wrapping her wife in her arms.

Veronica woke up reaching for Heather only to find cold sheets. She listened to see where her wife might be but her ears were only greeted by silence, slowly she got up and walked up to the window, glancing out she saw Central Park covered in a blanket of fresh snow with snow still falling. Heather certainly wasn't outside in this, she hated the cold. She tiptoed out to the living room where she found Heather sleeping on the couch. As she rounded the corner she noticed another woman curled up with her, Heather McNamara.

Veronica laughed to herself as she looked at the two cuddled on the couch. There was a time where she could have sworn Heather was cheating on her with Heather. The two have been best friends for quite some time now, along with Heather Duke, they ruled Westerburg. Quickly she found her phone and snapped a picture of _The Mythic Bitch_ and _The Head Cheerleader_ sleeping, the smaller framed woman almost completely on top of her wife. She decided to take a shower and avoid waking the two blondes.

"No, no, I think the maddest I ever was was when you and Heather decided to call Veronica because Kurt and Ram got wasted and you wanted to pawn them off on her." Heather laughed as she nudged her friend.

"No way. The maddest you ever were was when I tried to come on a date with you and Veronica because I didn't know it was a date." The smaller blonde laughed.

"You knew damn well it was a date, Heather. We had been together for like six months." She shook her head and started to stand up. "Would you like breakfast? I could really go for some pancakes." Heather sounded excited as she searched the menu looking for what she wanted.

"What about Veronica? Do you think she'll mind?" Heather's voice lowered as she was sure she would overstay her welcome. "She worked really hard to plan this weekend for you."

"I'll go ask her." Heather took off into the other room before Heather could protest.

Heather walked into the room to find Veronica drying her hair. She put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Good morning, Veronica."

"Good morning babe, when did Heather get here?" Veronica gave her wife a kiss as she placed the hair dryer down.

"I woke up around three and couldn't get comfortable again so I called her to see if she was still around, which she was, so I invited her to come keep me company." Heather smiled at Veronica, "Anyway, I told her you wouldn't mind if she stayed for breakfast."

"Heather I don't, wait, you called her at three in the morning but wouldn't wake me up? That was only like an hour after we went to bed." Veronica shook her head she never would understand the relationship between them, "Today was supposed to be us." she watched Heather roll her eyes.

"It's still snowing though. The roads are a mess, especially for Manhattan and the trains are running hours late." Heather went to continue with her list of reasons her friend should stay for breakfast.

"Fine, but only because I know she wouldn't send one of us out in the snow." She gave Heather another kiss.

"Thank you. I promise to make it up to you tonight." She gave the brunette a wink. Her smile wide as she turned and walked out of the room.

"At least wait for me before eating!" Veronica said mostly to herself, Heather already back in the living room.

Heather walked in to Heather sitting nervously on the couch. "I told you she wouldn't mind, Heather. She just asked that we wait for her to eat." Heather sat back down next to her friend. It hadn't been just the two of them in a while.

"Only if you're sure."

"I'm sure. It's still snowing anyway, there's no way you'd be able to hail a cab. Stay for breakfast. It'll be very." Heather smiled at the smaller blonde.

"I guess you're right." She placed a hand on Heather's stomach. "Have you guys decided on names yet?" She couldn't help but smile when she felt one of the babies move.

"No. It always turns into a fight, we can't agree on a name for a boy or a girl." Heather sighed as she rubbed her stomach.

"But Heather, you already know they'-"

"Please do not finish that sentence." Veronica said as she joined the two in the living room. "I do not want to know what they are. Now what were you thinking of for breakfast?"

"Pancakes." Heather answered, not missing a beat, as she moved over for Veronica.

The three women decided to have breakfast delivered to the room. They sat and talked about high school, college, and their careers. Heather McNamara was a successful designer, Veronica was a writer, and Heather was a lawyer. They talked about Heather Duke, who was Heather's assistant at her law firm, she always was second best. After they had finished eating Heather and Veronica said their goodbyes to Heather and settled down in their once again quiet hotel room.

"Veronica, do you ever think about high school and the way things were then?" She leaned against the headboard pulling the covers over her.

"Sometimes, especially when you and the two Heather's are together, it makes me have flashbacks." Veronica cringed thinking about it.

"Babe, come here." Heather stretched out her arms and waited for Veronica to get in bed with her.

"Are we just going to lay in bed all day?" She asked climbing in next to her wife."Because I believe you have some making up to do."

"We don't have to but it's snowing, I'm tired, and would enjoy some talking and cuddles with my wife. Was I really that bad in school?" She pulled Veronica close kissing her forehead. "Yes I do have some making up to do, I don't go back on my promises."

"Uh, kind of, at least until we started dating. Remember how you asked me out on our first date?" Veronica snuggled into Heather getting as close as she could, resting her head against her wife's shoulder.

 _Heather stood patiently by Veronica's locker, something she normally never did. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the girl dressed in blue walking toward her._

 _"Heather, I am really not in the mood for whatever you have in mind." She opened her locker and threw her books in. "I'm going to kill Courtney. Apparently Kurt and Ram said that we had a threesome of some sort last night, I didn't even touch them last night, hell I barely even looked at them! Ask Heather, she was there." Veronica rambled as she searched for the book for her next class. She could feel Heather watching her. "Will you please stop looking at me like that, it's creeping me out." She closed her locker and turned to Heather._

 _"I'll take care of Kurt and Ram, don't worry. Veronica, I have to ask you something and I don't want you to laugh." She turned her eyes toward the floor. "I would like to take you out tonight, like on a date." She quickly glanced back up, blue eyes meeting brown._

 _"Heather, you're just pulling my dick," Veronica nudged the taller girl "right? This is a joke."_

 _"No Veronica, it's not." She took the girls hand in her own gently rubbing her thumb in small circles in pale skin. "I want to take you on a date. I get this feeling when I'm around you, it's weird." Her eyes wandered everywhere but Veronica's._

 _"Heather, you're not, I mean I'm not. We're not gay." She lifted Heather's chin and caught her glance. "We can go out to dinner, but just as friends, okay? Now I'm gonna be late for class. I'll catch you after?" Heather simply nodded as she walked off._

"You rejected me the first time I asked you out!" Heather nudged her wife off of her, "don't act all innocent over there, you wanted to go to dinner as 'just friends' while I wanted to openly, mind you, take you on an actual date." She pulled Veronica back to her giving her a kiss.

"I was nervous and scared. You can't blame me for that. I mean Heather Chandler, _The Demon Queen of High School,_ asked me on a date. I was confused because I didn't know what feelings I was having it was like I wanted to hate you but at the same time I wanted to pin you against a wall. I didn't reject you, I still went out that night." Veronica laughed, "It definitely ended up being more than friends."

"That's because it was a date, Veronica. It was awkward, that I will admit but look at us now." She pulled her wife in for another kiss

 _Heather pulled up to Veronica's house, actually getting out for once, she walked to the door and knocked gently. Veronica opened the door and said a quick goodbye to her parents before following Heather out to the car._

 _"Color me impressed, Veronica. You look," Heather thought over her choice of words, "you look beautiful." She gave the brunette a small smile and opened the car door for her._

 _The two sat in silence during the car ride and for most of dinner. There was nothing more than a few stolen glances from Veronica, which Heather caught almost every time. The silence between them was comfortable though._

 _"Heather, would you like to go see a movie?" Veronica asked in a shy voice._

 _"I would love to. Please let it be my treat though, I am the one who asked you out tonight." She took Veronica's hand and laced their fingers together as they walked towards the theater, "is this okay?" Her voice timid, Veronica simply nodded in response._

 _Heather was being more gentle than Veronica had ever seen her. Heather paid for tickets and snacks as she said she would. The two picked seats towards the back of the theater. Once seated the sat patiently waiting for the movie to start. Veronica found Heather's hand and tangled their fingers together once again. Heather smiled at the contact, she would never let anyone know how much she wanted to be with Veronica. They sat and watched the movie hands together almost the whole time. They walked hand in hand to the car, where once again they sat in silence. Heather pulled into Veronica's driveway and gave her a small smile._

 _"I'll walk you to the door." She got out with the other girl and they walked hand in hand to the front door._

 _"Thank you, Heather, tonight really was very." She couldn't help but smile thinking of the good time she had. "Maybe we can do it again sometime?" She stepped closer to the blonde their faces inches apart._

 _"We will definitely do it again." Heather's breath caught in her throat as Veronica stepped closer. "Veronica," they're foreheads their lips almost touching "can I-" Veronica didn't wait for Heather to finish her question before closing the distance completely pressing their lips together._

 _Veronica pulled away quickly, "Oh shit Heather, I'm sorry I didn't, I just...it just-" Heather cut her off by kissing her softly. She smiled as she pulled away, pressing her forehead to Veronica's._

 _"It just felt right," She smiled as her blue eyes met brown, "it felt very right. I'll, uh, I'll call you when I get home?"_

 _"That sounds good." Heather placed a quick kiss to Veronica's cheek before walking off to the car. She couldn't help but smile as the blonde drove away. She wiped her cheek feeling the stickiness of lipstick as it smeared on her hand. She really just had a date with Heather Chandler._

"Exactly, you said it was 'just friends' but you were the one who kissed me." She poked Veronica playfully.

"But you were the one who was asking to kiss me! Plus you asked me on a date in the first place!" She poked Heather back laughing at her reaction.

"But you were the one who initiated the kiss. Think Veronica, where would you be if I didn't ask you on that date?" Heather asked shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"Well, I would probably be traveling the world writing. Not married with baby on the way writing from home." She joked knowing very well it would make Heather mad.

"You're not funny Veronica." Heather crossed her arms pretending to be hurt by the joke.

"Heather, I don't know where I would be if you hadn't asked me on that date. Hopefully I would still be sitting with you because I would have had the balls to ask you out eventually. I love you Heather, our road getting to where we are wasn't the best or the easiest but I don't regret a second of it. Asking you to marry me, deciding that it was time to start a family, those are the best things I have ever done in my entire life." She pulled Heather close to her resting her head on blonde curls.

"I love you too, Veronica. When you asked me to marry you I thought you were kidding, but saying yes was the best decision I've ever made. I love you so much, I don't think you understand. I am so happy to be having babies with you. I wouldn't want anybody else sitting next to me right now, no one." She let tears fall freely knowing there was no point in trying to hide them.

Veronica held Heather close, she had shown more emotion in the last twenty-four hours than she had in most of the time they've been together. She rubbed Heather's back tracing small circles lightly. She moved a hand to Heather's stomach, gently rubbing the bump smiling to herself. Moments passed the room filling with a comfortable silence that the couple had gotten used to long ago.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So I've gotten a few messages recently about this story and it's finished, has been finished. I am just terrible when it comes to everything. So after two years here's an update. I will be posting the rest/end of this story if anyone is still interested.**

"Heather, can we please talk about names?" Veronica whispered unsure of whether her wife was sleeping or not.

"I told you the names I want, Veronica, you don't agree." Heather sat up wiping tears from her cheeks.

"You insist on the name Heather for a girl! We are not naming our daughter after you." Veronica shook her head.

"Can we have this conversation in the other room? There's chocolate out there." Heather got out of bed and started to walk out of the bedroom, Veronica quickly followed suit.

"You shoot down Heather but have yet to come up with a better name. Also, how many times have I told you we would be naming her after Heather, not me." Veronica let out a deep sigh at her wife's argument.

"We can come back to girls names later, what about for a boy? I really like Jason." She smiled as she watch disgust wash across Heather's face.

"After the creep that was obsessed with you in school? You know the one that stalked you almost all of junior year? Absolutely not." Her voice rising as she took a bite of chocolate.

"He was not obsessed with me. I just really like the name, it has nothing to do with him." Veronica rolled her eyes, "plus it's better than the name you want for a boy. Who names their child Kurt?"

"For the last time I do not want to name our son Kurt," Heather's voice was sharp, "I want the name Elijah or Oliver."

"Oliver? Oliver is a contender for you but not Jason? I do not understand you." Veronica was quick with her words knowing where this was headed.

"I will not name our son after a psychopath that, on multiple occasions, tried to take you from me. He was going to kill you Veronica, do you not remember that? He tried to blow up the school, with all of us in it!" Heather yelled as she balled her fists on the table.

"Dammit Heather, I just like the fucking name!" Veronica spit back.

"I don't like the name Jason." Heather took another bite of chocolate eyeing Veronica.

"And I don't like the name Oliver!" She sat quietly for a minute, "Heather is still a no, too."

"You want the name Gertrude for a girl." Heather slammed her fist on the table.

"Yes, after the famous writer Gertrude Stein. Gertrude Sawyer-Chandler, Chandler-Sawyer?" She made a confused face trying to figure the flow of the names, "We'll figure that part out later."

"Wasn't she a lesbian?" Heather put the chocolate down and Veronica stared blankly at her.

"Really Heather?" Was the only thing Veronica could get out.

"We are not naming our daughter Gertrude!" Heather yelled as she got up from the table. "Absolutely not naming our daughter Gertrude!" Within seconds she slammed the bathroom door and had the shower running.

Heather sighed as she felt the warm water run over her body. Veronica was the only person she hated fighting with, even if it was a silly fight like baby names. She ran her hands down the front of her body resting them on her stomach.

"Your mommy is going to drive me crazy, yes she is." Heather cooed, a firm kick landed against her hand. "That's how I feel right now too." She winced when she received another kick, this one into her rib cage. She shook her head and brushed away the pain as she went to actually showering. She was lost deep in her thoughts when a light knock on the bathroom door startled her back to reality.

"Heather?" Veronica's voice barely audible over the water. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay, you've been in there a while."

"I'm fine, Veronica." Heather sighed, "the door is open if you want to come in." she picked up the shampoo bottle smiling as the door creaked open.

"I know I've already showered, but would you mind if I joined you?" She peeked through the glass.

"I guess." Veronica instantly caught onto the unsure tone in her wife's voice.

"Heather, if you don't want me to it's really okay. I'll read and wait." she kept her tone soft reassuring her wife that it really was okay.

"Veronica, just get in."

Veronica quickly undressed and stepped in the shower taking in the sight before her. Even with the pregnancy Heather was more beautiful than ever. She pushed the wet curls out of the way with one hand while the other made its way to Heather's waist, her chin resting on Heather's shoulder.

Heather felt the heat in her cheeks and knew she was red. Even though Veronica had seen her naked almost every day of the pregnancy she still felt insecure. She gave Veronica a small smile as another hand made its way to her waist.

Veronica placed chaste kisses on her neck. Heather tilted her head to the side exposing more of her neck to Veronica.

"You," she continued speaking between kisses "are" another kiss "so" another kiss "beautiful." She placed a final kiss on Heather's neck her grip around her waist tightening.

Heather stepped into Veronica's touch sighing at the contact enjoying the moment. Veronica's breath hot on her neck, fingernails starting to trace over hips down to thighs and back. Heather melted into Veronica's touch leaning against the shorter woman.

"Veronica," Heather found her wife's hands and laced their fingers together, "this is quite very." She pulled the woman's hands over her baby bump and rested them on top. She could feel Veronica's smile against her shoulder before a kiss was placed there.

"When was the last time we did this?" Veronica asked turning Heather around.

"It has been a while." She ran her hands through wet hair placing a soft kiss on Veronica's forehead. "Definitely the beginning of the pregnancy."

"Well considering you were sick for almost the first four months" She ran a finger down Heather's stomach blue nails tracing the tight skin.

"I didn't want to be pregnant," Heather ran her fingers up Veronica's sides, "I was miserable. I spent more time on the floor in the bathroom than I did anywhere else." She shivered as the water ran down her back. She pulled Veronica in for a kiss hands gripping her waist. Veronica deepened the kiss hands desperately trying to pull Heather closer.

Heather pulled away rewarding her with a whimper from Veronica. "I'll be in bed waiting."


End file.
